An electronic device can include a display for providing information to a user. When the display is not in use, the electronic device can typically turn off the display circuitry to limit the power consumption of the device. The resulting display window may not have much aesthetic appeal, and may not display any information of use to the user.
In some cases, however, the electronic device can include a screen saver to display when the display is not in use. For example, the electronic device can display a screen saver after a timeout has lapsed without receiving any user interaction with the device. As another example, the electronic device can display a screen saver in response to a user locking or logging out of the device. The screen saver can include any suitable information or content to be displayed. For example, the screen saver can include a static image. As another example, the screen saver can include dynamic elements that move on the display in a preordained manner. For example, a screen saver element can include a geometric form that moves across the display and bounces from the sides of the display. As another example, a screen saver element can include an animated animal traversing a background (e.g., a fish swimming across an underwater image). These screen savers, however, do not vary—the elements always move in the same manner, and the color scheme used for the screen saver evolves in a predictable and preordained sequence.